


Developing Feelings

by FireArrow



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireArrow/pseuds/FireArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gethin Anthony and Finn Jones both dread the day that the last scene with Renly is filmed.  Unbeknownst to each other, they have developed feelings for one another and therefore do not want Gethin to have to leave the cast.<br/>On the night of that dreaded day, they go to a bar to "celebrate" Gethin's leaving.  Whilst drunk Gethin confesses his feelings to Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I do not own Gethin Anthony or Finn Jones and this story is completely fictional. This is my first Game of Thrones related story, so please be kind.
> 
> Sorry for such a short chapter, but this was just the prologue after all, all the next chapters will be a lot longer. I will post chapter one as well today just to get the story going. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to let me know what you think.

PROLOGUE

Gethin had known that Renly would die rather early in the series when he accepted the role. He had therefore also known that he would not be part of the cast for very long. What he had not been prepared for however, was how attached he would get to a certain fellow cast member during the time that he was there.  
As Renly’s death drew nearer, Gethin started dreading the day he would film his last scene as Renly. For that would mean that he would have to leave… That he would have to leave Finn.  
Somewhere during the making out and romantic conversations between Renly and Loras, Gethin had fallen for Finn.  
He had fallen hard and completely unexpectedly, since he had never before considered the possibility that he might be gay. He knew that it was very unprofessional of him to fall for one of his co-workers. After all, he was an actor and that meant he was supposed to act like he had feelings for Finn, not develop _real_ ones.  
He and Finn had become fast friends and were quite inseparable on and off set. But that was the problem: they were just _friends_ , nothing more. Gethin doubted that Finn felt the same about him. They made out in front of the cameras and chatted platonically in their own time.  
Filming the scene where Loras brings Maergery to Renly, was both bliss and torture at once. On the one hand, it was amazing to be making out with Finn, to trace his fingers over his skin and be that close to him. On the other hand, it was torture to be that close to Finn while knowing that none of it was real, it was just a show for the cameras.  
Gethin really didn’t know what to do, whether he should tell Finn about his feelings or not. But either way, he would be loath to leave Finn and he would miss him more than he’d care to admit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gethin and Finn get drunk in a bar and Gethin confesses his feelings for Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter one as well, I hope you enjoy it. This one is from Finn's point of view - I'm going to try to make every second chapter from Finn's point of view and the others from Gethin's.

CHAPTER 1

**Finn's POV**

It was the evening of the day Gethin filmed the last Renly-scene. Finn had managed to convince him to go to a bar with him to “celebrate” his going away – or probably rather to lament it.  
As Finn downed another shot, he thought of the irony in the fact that Renly’s alcohol tolerance was so high, considering that Gethin was such a lightweight.  
He was very tempted to keep on drinking until he forgot all about the fact that Gethin would be leaving soon. Unfortunately he had no wish to forget what could potentially be the last night in a very long time he spent with Gethin.  
Being able to easily list all the drinks he had had that night, was an indication that he could have quite a bit more to drink before being in danger of forgetting the evening though.  
Having reached this conclusion, Finn turned his attention back to Gethin and told him he was going to buy him another drink.  
His mind kept straying back to fantasies of him and Gethin making out in the privacy of a hotel room or just anywhere that wasn’t in front of a camera. He shook his head, trying to dispel these fantasies before handing Gethin his drink.  
Gethin smiled at him, that sweet smile that made his heart melt every time he saw it.  
They chatted about unimportant things, ordering more drinks every time they finished their current ones.  
After a while Finn remembered his decision to stay sober enough to still remember everything the next day and with a start he realised that he had no idea anymore of how much he had drunk.  
Glancing at Gethin – who had turned into an emotional mess, giggling and becoming really clingy – he decided that he had also definitely had enough to drink. Sighing, he pulled a reluctant Gethin from his seat and led him outside. He hailed a taxi and gave the driver the name of their hotel. He figured he should probably see that Gethin gets to his room safely before returning to his own.  
When they got to Gethin’s room however, Gethin refused to let go of his arm and invited him inside, begging him to stay a bit longer.  
Finn internally debated whether or not he should agree to Gethin’s request. The logical part of his brain told him that it would probably be a bad idea, but the rest of him – combined with the effects of the rather huge amount of alcohol that he had consumed – argued in favour of it and won.  
So Finn followed (or rather helped) Gethin into his hotel room. After letting Gethin collapse on the couch, Finn somehow managed to stumble to the door, close and lock it, and make it back to the couch without too much going wrong in the process.  
As soon as he was within Gethin’s reach, he was grabbed again and pulled into a hug. He laughed and said: “I always knew you liked physical contact, Geth, but I never knew you could be this clingy.”  
Gethin pouted and said: “I’m not clingy! I’m just going to miss you, Finn. I really like you and I don’t want to leave.”  
Finn froze. Wait, Gethin liked him? He knew that he’d fallen for Gethin sometime since the beginning of Gate of Thrones, but he’d never imagined that Gethin liked him too.  
Obviously he and Gethin were very close and Gethin would always laugh and casually touch him when they were together, but he was like that with everyone. Gethin was, after all, a very bubbly and outgoing person.  
He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of Gethin’s lips being sloppily pressed against his. Any and all rational thought (as rational as the thoughts of a drunk person could be) fled from his mind as he melted into the kiss.  
Drunken and sloppy as it may have been, it was definitely the best kiss he’d ever experienced. Soon he felt Gethin’s tongue tracing over his lips, begging for entrance, which he granted gladly.  
He felt Gethin’s tongue rub against his and heard the soft gasp that escaped Gethin’s lips. He knew he’d kissed Gethin before, but this felt so much better because he knew it was real, not just an act for the cameras. It was a kiss shared between him and Gethin, not Renly and Loras.  
They thoroughly explored each other’s mouths and reluctantly broke apart only when their need for oxygen became too great to ignore.  
Finn slipped his hands under Gethin’s shirt and slid his fingers gently over his chest before pulling the shirt over his head. He craved more skin to skin contact and figured Gethin was too intoxicated to be very successful at removing any of his clothes, so he quickly discarded his own shirt as well.  
However, as much as he would have loved to go further with this as he pulled Gethin close against him, he was sober enough to know that he’d regret doing this while drunk – especially since Gethin was clearly a lot less sober that him.  
So he pulled Gethin into a hug instead and pressed his lips to his again briefly before saying: “Come on, Geth, let’s get you to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow.”  
Gethin pouted again but reluctantly let himself be pulled to his feet, though he promptly fell over again and pulled Finn – who wasn’t exactly very firm on his feet either – along with him. With a bit of a struggle he managed to get them to Gethin’s bed and helped Gethin remove his jeans before taking his off as well.  
After accomplishing this very difficult task, he collapsed next to Gethin and wrapped his arms around him, drifting off to join Gethin in unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Gethin wakes up with only vague memories of the previous night. He panics and is comforted by Finn and they go out for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2 (obviously). I hope you enjoy it and hopefully it won't take _too ___long for the next chapter to be posted. Feel free to give me any ideas, if I think they'll fit into the story I might use them.

CHAPTER 2

Gethin woke feeling like someone was banging rocks against his head. He groaned, vowing never to get drunk again, knowing, even then, that _that _was a promise he would break.__  
Suddenly he realised that he was lying pressed against someone else with their arms wrapped around each other. He also realised that he was wearing nothing but his underwear.  
He couldn’t quite will his eyes open yet, though, so he instead turned his attention to trying to figure out what had happened the previous night.  
He remembered going to the bar with Finn but after that everything was terrifyingly blank. Focussing as hard as he could, vague memories started to come back to him and his eyes flew open. He remembered Finn being in his room with him and he could swear he remembered kissing Finn.  
He glanced at the person beside him and recognised Finn. Oh god, what had he done? He really hoped that this didn’t mean their friendship would now be over. Why had he let Finn convince him to go to the stupid bar in the first place?  
His despairing thoughts were interrupted by a voice asking: “What’s wrong, Geth? Are you alright?”  
Finn. Oh god, what was he supposed to say? Being unable to formulate words in his hung-over and panicked state, he just stared at Finn.  
“Geth? What’s wrong? Do you remember anything from last night?”  
He tried to speak again and this time managed to form words: “Finn. What did I tell you? Did I kiss you? Oh god, I’m so sorry.”  
He really had fucked everything up this time…  
“Geth. Hey, look at me. You told me you like me and yes, you did kiss me and I kissed you too. I really like you too, Geth. I have for a long time. Please calm down, everything will be alright.”  
Gethin allowed himself to let out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. But as he let go of the tension, he felt the tears come and he was powerless to stop them. A choked sob escaped him.  
He felt Finn’s arms wrap around him, pulling him onto his lap.  
“Geth, shh, everything is fine. Don’t worry, everything is fine, shh.” Finn kept on whispering to him soothingly as he cried until his tears finally stopped coming and his sobs faded to soft gasps for air. When he’d completely stopped crying, he sat dazed in Finn’s lap.  
“Aren’t you angry at me?” He asked hesitantly.  
Finn gaped at him. “Angry?” He asked incredulously. “Why on earth would I be angry at you?”  
Gethin gulped. “I made you stay over and then kissed you. And caused you to have to help me to bed and undress me by being too drunk to be able to do it myself. I’m not even supposed to have real feelings for you, we’re actors!”  
Letting out a surprised laugh, Finn replied: “You can be such an idiot sometimes, Geth. You didn’t make me stay over, you didn’t make me help you to bed and most of all, I enjoyed kissing you. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. Who cares that we’re actors, I like you too, Geth, and that’s what matters. Being actors doesn’t mean we’re not allowed to have real feelings too.”  
Gethin slowly started to relax while listening to Finn’s words. He smiled hesitantly before grimacing as he moved his head to fast.  
Finn laughed again: “Come on, let’s go find you some painkillers and get breakfast.” He gently pulled Gethin up with him. Gethin nodded gratefully as Finn went in search of said painkillers.  
He returned with a glass of water and two tablets. “Drink this, take a shower, and get dressed. I’m going to run to my room to clean up and find some clean clothes. I’ll meet you back here and we’ll go look for a place to eat, okay?”  
Gethin nodded again and drank the water and tablets. Finn disappeared out the door and Gethin sighed before carefully getting up and walking slowly to the bathroom. A shower really would be heavenly right now.  
***  
Gethin took a long and very refreshing shower and got dressed. He then sad down on the couch to wait for Finn to get back. He still couldn’t quite believe what had happened the previous night and that Finn actually likes him too.  
He looked up and felt the corners of his mouth move to form a smile as he heard the door open and saw Finn, looking as dashingly handsome as always.  
“Hey,” he said. “Really thanks for everything and I’m sorry I freaked out earlier.”  
A grin broke out on Finn’s face. “No problem. And it’s fine. I might have panicked too if our positions were reversed.”  
“Oh please.” Gethin scoffed. “You’re _way ___too composed for that. Even if you freaked out a bit internally, you’d never overreact like I did.”  
Finn smirked. “True that.” He said, gesturing to Gethin to follow him out.  
Gethin shook his head fondly but followed Finn out the door nonetheless, pausing to close and lock it behind him.  
They took Finn’s car and drove around for a bit – Finn driving obviously, since he had less of a hangover – before finding a quaint little coffee-shop.  
They went inside and found a table in the corner. Their waitress brought them the menus shortly and looked at them curiously but thankfully didn’t say anything. Sometimes it really sucked to be famous.  
Gethin glanced at the menu but looked away again just as quickly, feeling instantly nauseous at the mere thought of even bacon.  
Finn smirked. “Here, let me see that.” He looked at the menu and asked: “What about toasted ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches and scrambled eggs?”  
Gethin grimaced but thought that it sounded a lot better than anything else he could think of so he nodded.  
Finn beckoned to the waitress and ordered two toasted ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches with scrambled eggs. He then glanced at Gethin. “What juice do you want, Geth? Mango? Orange?”  
Gethin thought for a moment before saying: “Orange, please.”  
Finn turned back to the waitress. “One orange and one mango juice, please.”  
After the waitress left, they made small talk until the food arrived. Gethin was happy to leave the more serious but inevitable conversation for later, hoping that the food would help to clear his head.  
***  
He had managed – with some difficulty, much to Finn’s amusement – to keep his food down. Once he’d finished his sandwich, however, Finn’s expression turned serious.  
“Do you want to talk here or go somewhere else?” Finn asked.  
Gethin considered this before replying: “Back to the hotel room maybe? It would be more private there.”  
“Back to the hotel room it is, then.”  
Finn paid the bill and they got back into his car. Gethin was pleased to note that his head felt a lot clearer after eating, though he supposed that was cancelled out by how nervous he felt about the talk they were going to have once they got back to the hotel…


End file.
